He's just THAT into you
by Cherub20021
Summary: Based on the movie "He's just not that into you". Rose POV. AU-see your favorite VA in different roles
1. Author's Note

**He's just THAT into you**

Author's Note:

This fanfic is based on the movie _He's just not that into you._ You don't have to have seen the movie in order to read this but you will be able to see the similarities if you do.

This is an Alternate Universe. In order for this to work, only Rose, Dimitri, Lisa know each other, same roles as in the Vampire Academy Series. Christian, Eddie, Adrian do not attend Vampire Academy and do not know any of the other characters.

Also, Vampire Academy is a college not a high school. Lisa and Rose are 21 and Dimitri is still 24 and her mentor.

Disclaimer: 1) Don't own _Vampire Academy_ or its characters.

2) Don't own _He's just not that into you_ or its storyline.


	2. If he doesnt call you

**Chapter 1: If he doesn't call**

I swirled the red stirrer in my half-empty Midori Sour. The cherry at the bottom seemed to dance as it circled the bottom of the glass.

I was nervous.

It had a long time since my last blind date.

Edward, Eddie as he told me to call him, sat across from me. He hadn't said anything in a few minutes and the silence stretched, awkwardly, around us.

"So I sell real estate. Don't worry I'm not one of those cheesy realtors that puts their face on the back of park benches". Eddie said jokingly.

I smiled at his small joke.

"No, just on frisbees and post-it notes." I teased back, thankful that the awkward silence had ended.

Eddie seemed into me, and even though he wasn't what I was used to go out with he was cute in his own way. His hazel eyes danced when he thought he was being funny.

"Yeah something like that", his voice trailed off, distant.

At this moment the waitress decided to come over to ask if we wanted another round.

Eddie turned to me, "you want another?"

This was it. The moment of truth. There were two possible scenarios. Scenario one, if we didn't get another round it was because he wanted the date to end but in scenario two if we got another round he wanted the date to continue and must then, like me.

"Sure…but only if you want to. If you need to leave…I totally understand". I stumbled, my stomach fluttering nervously.

He glanced at me then the half empty drinks, then back to me. Seemingly, trying to decide which of the two scenarios I had mentioned before he wanted to take.

With the smallest of smiles, he nodded. "Sure, one more round. Midori Sour?" I nodded quickly. "and a beer for me".

The waitress made a few pen scratches on her pad and left to put our order in.

The silence came back. I racked my brain for something clever to say.

"I wonder why Lisa hasn't introduced us before", I mused out loud. Lissa was my best friend and future charge. Eddie had sold her the condo we both lived in.

"I don't know". He answered back taking a swig of his beer.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night ended half an hour later.

We walked silently outside the bar and came to an abrupt stop.

"I'm parked this way", I said hooking my thumb behind me.

"I'm this way", he said pointing in the opposite direction.

"Well, it was nice meeting you", he said effectively ending our date.

I sighed disappointed; I had hoped he would walk me to my car, like all the guys did in those chick flicks I loved to watch.

I let the moment pass. Smiling, "You too" and held out my hand for him.

He shook it and turned to leave. I caught him pulling out his cell phone and dialing a number.

Smiling, I turned in my direction and did the same thing.

Lissa answered on the second ring. "So? How was it?" she asked immediately, not bothering with hello.

"It went good Liss", I told her using my familiar nickname for her.

"In fact, I think he's leaving me a message as we speak". I told her excitedly.

"That's a good sign! He must be into you then".

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next afternoon I starred at the bright red zero on my answering machine, willing it to change.

I sighed dejected, "I guess he wasn't that into me".

"No, no, he'll call", Lissa quickly jumped in to assure me.

"I'm sure he just lost your number or maybe his cell phone battery died and he lost his charger or…"

I broke in, giving her a thankful smile. "Thanks Lissa. Yeah I'm sure he'll call. Maybe he ran out of minutes or something".

I punched in the code on the answer machine, setting it to automatically transfer calls to my cell phone.

"I gotta go Liss. I have my training session with Dimitri".

"Alright Rose, see you later. He _will_ call", she reassured me again.

"Thanks girl", I told her giving her a quick hug. She was a great friend. I couldn't wait to be her guardian.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Twenty minutes later I stood in the Vampire Academy's co-ed gym. Currently it was empty except for Dimitri and me.

I was doing my stretches and had my phone open next to me.

Still no message. Why hadn't he called? My mind wandered back to the night before. He had said it was nice to meet me. That was a good sign wasn't it?

"Rose…ROSE!" my mind snapped back to the present.

I looked over and saw my very irritated Russian mentor, arms crossed, starring at me. He must have been calling my name for a while.

"What's so interesting on your phone? I've been calling your name for 5 minutes", he informed me, uncrossing his arms and coming to stand in front of me.

I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, it's that I went out with this guy yesterday and I thought he would have called by now", I informed him. I'm not sure why I decided to tell him but I felt comfortable with him.

We seemed to get one another only in the way Lissa and I do and she and I had known each other practically our whole lives.

"He's not into you", he said straight forward.

I stopped stretching then, his bluntness shocking me.

"What?" was my intelligent response.

"If he was into you, he would have called you by now", he answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How do you know? What if he lost my number…or his battery died and lost his charger?" I replied using the same scenarios Lissa had told me.

"Why do you girls do this?" he said frustrated, running a hand through his shoulder-length brown hair.

"Why do girls always come up with all these crazy scenarios when the truth is starring them in the face? If he had wanted to call he would have. He's just not that into you".

I huffed. His words hurt but the more they sank in the truth of what he said started to unfurl in me.

I wouldn't let him know that he got to me though.

With one last desperate come back I asked, "Yeah well, how would know?"

"Because I'm a guy" he replied simply. "And I know how guys think. If we like a girl, we call, no matter what. If we don't, we don't".

I mulled over that for a few moments.

"Well don't beat around the bush", I muttered.

"Rose, I'm not telling you this to get you upset. I'm just being honest. I bet the date wasn't even that great, just mediocre. Why waste your time on a guy that's not interested", he told me giving me his hand to stand up.

"Thanks…you've given me a lot to think about".


	3. If he doesnt get your phone number

_Thanks for everyone who added me as a favorite author or this story to their favorites list. It's awesome knowing that you like what I write. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: If he doesn't ask for your number**

Lissa and I were at this trendy new bar, _The Dive_.

I sat nursing a margarita, listening intently to the guy in front of me.

Christian's blue eyes starred straight into mine. "I'm going to have to head back to work".

I pouted. "You have to go back to work after happy hour? What's happy about that?"

"I meet you, didn't I?" he replied back, grinning.

I saw Lissa roll her eyes at the cheesy line. I just smiled bigger.

He picked up his shot glass of tequila and suddenly it had flames dancing on top. He smiled cockily.

"Cool", I breathed.

He blew out the flames and downed the shot.

"So I'll you see you later Rose", he said as he jumped down from the bar stool and started walking out of the bar.

"Christian", I yelled jumping down from my stool and chasing after him, until I could reach out to place a hand on his arm.

He turned, cocking one eyebrow at me, questioningly.

"So how are we going to see each other again? Are we going to meet here or do you want to meet somewhere else?"

Christian got that cocky grin on his face again. "I'll see you later Rose", he repeated and started walking out of the bar again.

I walked back to where Lissa was still sitting.

"Please don't stalk him at work", she told me seriously.

I didn't answer her. Instead I grabbed the napkin that Christian had drawn an intricate rose for me on and started ripping it to shreds.

Lissa starred at me shocked, I had oohed and awed when he had given it to me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning I arrived at my training session with Dimitri half an hour early. A first for me.

Dimitri was laying down the mats we would be using later for sparring.

He looked over at me questioningly and cocked an eyebrow. Why is it that everyone can do that but me? Is it a guy thing?

"You're early…you're never early", he told me accusingly.

It was true. Most times I was late and have had more than one lecture about being on time.

"I need your advice…", I started just be cut off by him.

"Look", he sighed, exasperated. "He's not going to call. Ever. You could be the last woman on earth and he still wouldn't call you".

"Geez, thanks", I muttered.

He came over and cupped my cheek with his hand. His hand was very warm. His tone softened. "Rose, I care about you. I don't want to see you hurting over a guy that's not interested".

I gave him a smile, letting him know I wasn't hurting.

Snaking my head, he released my cheek, his hand going back to his side.

"Don't worry I'm over him. This is about another guy. I meet him at a bar during happy hour".

"Let me guess. He said the only thing happy about 'happy hour' was meeting you".

My eyes widen. He chuckled.

"Something like that", I said slowly.

"Anyway, he said he'll see me again but didn't say where or when".

"He's not into you", he told me bluntly.

"What? How do you know?" I replied crossing my arms over my chest.

"If he didn't get your number…"

"How do you know if he got my number?" I cut him off.

"Well, did he?" he questioned back knowingly.

"Well…no" I drew out.

"Then he's not interested", he replied confidently.

I hated this side of him. This side where he thought he knew all and saw all. I guess that's why some people referred to him as a god.

"But he knows where I work. What if he shows up and surprises me-"

"No".

He cut me off again. I really wished he would stop doing that.

"Listen Rose, men are a lot simpler than you women make us out to be. If we like a girl we call. If we have to leave, we get her number. I once chased a girl for 5 blocks to get her number", he told me sincerely.

"That's sweet…or slightly stalkerish", I joked.

He rolled his expressive brown eyes at me. They were laughing too. I knew he found me amusing.

He glanced at his watch.

"Alright it's six, time to practice".

"Fine", I muttered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Please review and let me know what you like/don't like so far. For those of you that have seen the movie, how do you feel about the characters I've used so far. Do you think they match well? **

**Can't you just see Christian giving that cocky grin and showing off his fire power? LOL.**


	4. If he suddenly becomes MIA

_Thanks for all the encouragement. You guys are awesome! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 3: If he goes MIA**

"You're a really good kisser", I said between kisses.

Adrian pulled back, gazing at me with those fiery green eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself, Little Dhampir", he said before leaning in again.

So far this date was turning out exceptionally well.

Adrian had come to my job and he immediately started flirting with me. It didn't take long to ask for my number and by seven o'clock that night he called to go out.

My mind briefly wandered back to my conversation with Dimitri in the gym. Phone number? Check. Call? Check. Take that Dimitri.

I leaned back on Adrian's black leather coach, breaking contact.

"I can't wait till we kiss again", I told him sincerely.

Adrian chuckled against my lips, "we're kissing now".

I pulled his face up to look at me. "Yes, but second date kisses are much better".

He ran a hand through his short sandy-blonde hair. It had blonde highlights. I wouldn't be surprised if he spends more at the salon than I did.

"Listen, I'm going to be out of touch for a while. I'm going out of town", he said as leaned in again to kiss, but I turned my head so he only got my check.

I looked at him questioningly. He was devastatingly handsome, even with his now mussed hair. I had heard rumors of him being a player.

I stood up quickly. "I'll be right back. Need to visit the little Dhampir's room".

Once inside the bathroom, I locked the door and pulled out my cell phone.

I dialed a familiar number.

Dimitri picked up on the fourth ring a little breathless. "Hello?"

"Dimitri, it's Rose". I heard a female voice ask in the background, "who is it?"

"Tasha you better go. I'll call you later", I heard him tell the other person.

I heard shuffling in the background and a few moments later a door slammed. I hope I hadn't ruined everything.

"Rose? You still there?" he asked finally talking me again.

"Yeah. I hope I didn't ruin your plans".

"Don't worry about it", he dismissed.

I could tell he was making himself comfy. "So what's up?"

"So I'm at this guy's apartment. We're kissing…total PG stuff", I told him. I don't know why I felt the need to play down the interaction but I wanted him to know it wasn't going to go any further than that.

"And he tells me he's going out of town so he won't be in touch", I continued.

"Leave. He's not into you", he responded quickly.

"What? Why? People go out of town", I reasoned.

"Where? New Guinea? There are phones all over the world", he answered in that all-wise voice again.

I hated when he was right.

I opened the door a crack and yelled out. "Where are you going Adrian?"

"Um…New Jersey", he stuttered.

"New Jersey", I repeated dejectedly into the cell phone.

"Leave", Dimitri repeated.

"What am I supposed to do? Not go out with anyone not into me?" I questioned sadly, leaning against the closed door.

"Yeah", he answered in an obvious tone.

"There won't be anyone left", I muttered.

"Listen Rose you're gorgeous. You're smart and funny. You're going to be one hella good guardian one day".

My heart fluttered at his words. If only my dream guy would say the same things to me.

"I…I think I know someone that might like you. He's a neighbor of mine. I'll set up a meeting with you, me and him for Friday".

"What am I supposed to do now? I'm in his bathroom", I asked once again peeking at Adrian on the coach. He looked bored.

"Let him wait", Dimitri replied. "I'll call you later with the details for Friday".

"Alright. Thanks Dimitri". I replied ending the call.

I refreshed my makeup and redid my hair. I peeked around his medicine cabinet. Inside I found a box of white strips for your teeth. Picking one up, I read the directions aloud.

"Leave on for at least 30 minutes". I shrugged. "Sure, I have nothing better to do". I sliced open the package and carefully lined it up with my upper teeth.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Is it wrong of me, to find pleasure on how easily Dimitri dimissed Tasha ;) LOL**

**Please review. Thanks **


	5. If he doesnt show up

_Special thanks to Squirty070, Idea, Roza-Belikov24 and AlexRozaBelikov for the awesome reviews! And thanks to all you guys that made me a favorite author or marked this story as a favortie. You guys Rock!_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 4: If he doesn't show up**

I sat a tall table in _Club Ivy_, Friday night. I smoothed my hand down my short red dress for the hundredth time.

This was the worst. The waiting. Not knowing if he'll like you or be into you. At least Dimitri was coming too.

As if thinking his name, conjured him up, I spotted Dimitri walking toward me. He looked good in his casual jeans and black sweater.

Peeking around him, I looked for my date.

"Where's my date?" I asked once Dimitri had taken his seat next to mine.

Dimitri reached into the glass bowl in the middle of the small table, taking a handful of peanuts. "He's not coming", he responded putting a few in his mouth.

"What? How could he not like me already?" I said sadly. My track record with men was starting to get depressing.

"No, no. It's my fault. I gave him the wrong day. I told him it was Saturday. I'll call him later and have him call you".

"Well, I guess I'll head home then", I replied sadly, starting to get up. An hour curling my hair to perfection for nothing.

"No. Stay", Dimitri responded putting a hand on my arm. "We'll hang out. We hardly get to talk outside the gym".

I sat back down. I guess it would fun to hang out with Dimitri outside of school. He and I had started to get loser these last few weeks. I now considered him a good friend, not just a mentor.

I expected him to remove his hand once I settled back in my seat, but he left it there.

Using his other hand, he flagged down a waitress. "Vodka tonic for me and…" he turned to me to finish his sentence.

"Strawberry Daiquiri", I responded.

"Strawberry Daiquiri", Dimitri repeated to the blonde waitress. The waitress smiled, flirting with him. He ignored her and kept his eyes on me. Getting the message she took off to the bar to pour our orders in.

Dimitri leaned forward, his voice turning into a whisper. "By the way Rose, you look…great", his eyes sparkled appreciatively.

Maybe this night wasn't going to be a total lost after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Two hours and several rounds later, we were still talking and having a great time. Who knew Dimitri, the ever reserved Russian mentor and badass god, could be funny?

"Last call", the bartender yelled into the bar.

Glancing around, I noticed the most people had left and we were one of the few stragglers.

Standing up, I reached for my wallet. I felt Dimitri warm hand on mine. I looked up him questioningly.

"Don't worry about it". Removing his hand, he pulled a few bills from his wallet and laid them on the table.

I smiled and instead took my keys out of my purse.

As soon as we stepped outside a chill ran through my body. The sleeveless red dress I wore was fine when the sun was out but now it was night time and it did little to help with the night chill.

I felt Dimitri's arm go around my shoulder, effectively pulling me closer to his chest. His black wool sweater was warm and fuzzy. I felt warmer within moments.

"Where are you parked?" I felt him ask in my hair. Another type of warmth started to settle in my stomach.

"Over there", I responded a little breathless, pointing to my little red sports car half a block down the street.

"Come on", he said leading me towards my car.

Once we near my car he took my keys from my hand and opened my driver's side door.

He leaned in to give me a hug, squeezing me tightly.

Suddenly I had an epiphany. Today was no mistake. There was no 'blind date'. He told me that just so I would go out with him and the other night what guy would talk to one girl, when he was with another in his apartment? Someone that was more into the second girl, that's who I thought.

He must be into me, I mused in my head.

As he broke the hug, I used the opportunity to launch myself to him, kissing him hard on the lips.

He stood motionless like a statue. His lips never responded to my urgent ones.

After a few moments he put both arms on mine and pushed me back.

I looked at him confused. I thought that's what he wanted.

His mouth was still gaping open, shocked. We stood there for a few moments just staring at one another.

"What was that?" he asked finally. I could tell he was not happy.

"I thought that's what you wanted. There was no 'blind date'. You just made him up so we could go out", I responded desperately repeating my earlier thoughts.

"No Rose", he rejected, running a hand through his hair. He sighed frustrated. I could tell he was starting to get irritated with me.

"How many times have I told you, if a guy likes a girl he will let her know. I'm not playing little games", he turned and stomped down the street.

My heart shattered a little then, watching his retreating figure. Another guy that wasn't into me. Join the club, I thought dejectedly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Don't hate me! It's a necessary evil. LOL**

**Please review. Thanks **


	6. If hes the safe choice

_Again thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys are great sources of inspiration. _

**Chapter 5: If he's the safe choice**

That night, I did a lot of thinking sitting on the coach with my favorite Ben-and-Jerry's ice cream. All the signs I thought for sure were signs Dimitri's interest were, apparently, figments of my imagination.

The shrill ringing of the phone woke me out of my mussing. I didn't recognize the number so I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Rose? This is Mason. Dimitri's neighbor" responded the caller. I sat back on the coach, my ice cream forgotten on the coffee table.

"Mason? So you do exist", I told him. Just another indicator of how wrong I had been earlier.

"Sure do. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night. I thought we could go bowling and then dinner", he responded.

He seemed like a really nice guy. Just from hearing his voice, I could imagine a super clean-cut guy every mother would be proud of.

Not like my badass mentor Dimitri.

"Sure, that's be great", I replied, trying to inject enthusiasm into my voice. It's not his fault that I ended up having a horrible night.

"Great!" he sounded really excited. It made feel bad that I didn't share his excitement. "I'll pick you up at seven sharp".

"Alright, see you then Mason".

"Bye Rose".

I hung up the phone and went back to my former seat. Picking up my bowl of ice cream I saw it had melted into a puddle of pick goo. Taking it to the sink I dumped it out and rinsed the bowl.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day doorbell rang at exactly seven o'clock. Opening the door I saw what I had expected.

Mason stood there red hair combed back and light blue eyes gleaming. He was cute in the Leave-it-to-Beaver sort of way.

He held out a single yellow rose, "for friendship", he told me sincerely.

I took it, smiling at him. Yes he was exactly the type of guy moms everywhere would want for their daughter.

"Thank you".

He helped me with my jacket and walked with me to his car-a very safe looking grey sedan. He opened the door for me and waited till I was situated before he went over to his side.

Twenty minutes later we arrived at the bowling alley. It would have taken me half the time but he of course drove at a reasonable and safe speed.

Before I had time to even unbuckle my seat belt he was at my car door again opening it for me. He waited patiently as I climbed out of the car and put my purse on my shoulder.  
When we reached the bowling alley's door he once again held the door open for me.

I gave him a small smile. He really was a gentleman. He was everything I had said I wanted: respectful, attentive and did what he said. Too bad my heart and head couldn't agree.

We came to counter where the clerk was looking at us expectedly.

"Two pairs of shoes", he told the guy behind the counter.

The clerk placed two pairs of shoes on the counter and pointed to a wall that had rows and rows of colorful bowling balls.

I walked over and picked up a sparkly purple one. It was slightly heavy and I knew that as a beginner I should have started with one of the lighter weight orange or green ones. But those were ugly.

I walked over to Mason with my ball in my hand.

"Aren't you going to get one?" I asked.

"No, I got mine right here", he said taping his bag. I hadn't even realized he was carrying anything till then.

Once we got to our lane, he reverently unzipped the bag and pulled out a dark blue and green ball.

"You have your own ball?" I asked even though the answer was obvious.

"Sure, I've had Shirley for years" he said patting the ball.

_Shirley?_

"You named your bowling ball?"

He smiled sheepishly and his cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. "Yeah".

"It's okay", I assured him and he gave me a grateful smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour later, I realized I sucked at bowling. I had slightly improved over the night, able to keep my ball out of the gutter most times but never able to bring down more than a few pins at a time.

Mason, on the other hand was a pro. He bowled nearly a perfect game, bringing down strikes and spares on almost every turn.

He was relaxed and smiling and I was glad he was having a good time.

"Wow. You bowl great", I complimented.

He blushed again, the color striking on his fair complexion and red hair.

"Thanks", he said quietly, reverting to his quiet side again.

"So I made reservations at an Italian place near here, you like Italian?"

"Sure", I replied amazed that he would take the trouble to make reservations. None of my other dates recently had done that.

"Alright, let's go", he told me and crooked his arm for me.

I held onto his bicep but didn't feel any of the warmth I did when I touched Dimitri.

_Dimitri_, I wondered what he was doing right now.

I came back to the present as I realized we had stopped walking. Mason held the passenger's door for me patiently. I climbed in telling myself to forget about Dimitri. Here was this great, reliable guy, I shouldn't be thinking about someone else.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

An hour and half later Mason and I were standing by my door.

"I had a really nice time Rose", Mason said sincerely.

"Me too Mason", I responded. Nice would be exactly the word I would use to describe him and our date.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning", he promised me.

"Sure", I responded. He'll call, that I was sure of. If Mason was one thing, he was reliable.

Mason smiled and leaned in to give me a soft kiss on the cheek.

He left then, whistling while he walked down the hall, hands in his pants' pockets.

Smiling I went inside. Lissa was out again so I had the place to myself. I threw my jacket on the coach and went to my answering machine. The little red light was blinking furiously. I pushed the play button.

"_You have…3 messages", _the robotic voice of the answering machine told me.

_Message 1, received at 6:02 pm_

"Rose, its Dimitri. I'm just calling…to say hi…you know…telephones are an amazing invention. You know what else is an amazing invention? Answering machines. Um…well call me. It's Dimitri".

That was weird. He sounded nervous. I had never, in all time I've known him, heard him nervous. He was always so sure of himself.

_Message 2, received at 6:12 pm_

"Rose its Dimitri again. I can't believe I left such a lame message. You must think I'm a total dork. Well call me whenever you get this, the time doesn't matter, I'll be home".

_Message 3, received at 6:38 pm_

"Rose, Mason just called to tell me he's on his way to pick you up. That's…great. Mason's a great guy. Well…bye"

_End of messages_

I stared at the answering machine, shocked. Dimitri sounded sad and hurt in the last message but that's impossible. He couldn't be hurt because I went out with Mason, could he? He's the one that set it up after all.

I was pulled out of my musings by a knock on the door.

"Mason, did you forget something-" I trailed off as I stared at the person on the other side of the door.

_Dimitri._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Oooooooh Cliffy. Next up, Dimitri and Rose. Hehe.**

**Please Review. Thanks.**


	7. If hes that into you

_This is it guys. The final chapter. I hope it lived up to guy's expectation. _

**Chapter 6: If he's just that into you**

"Dimitri", I breathed, shocked.

He looked bad. His hair was a mess like he had been running his hands through it all day and his clothes were rumpled. He had dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" I asked finally breaking the silence.

He took a couple of steps forward and handed me something plastic.

"I came to give you this", he told me starring at me intently.

I looked down at what he had given me. "A cell phone charger?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah", he responded running a hand through his messy brown hair.

"It's not even meant for my phone", I told him confused.

"No, it's for mine. So you know…in case my battery died and I lost my charger you would have a spare".

The silence stretched awkwardly around us. This Dimitri in front of me was confusing and I didn't know how to respond to him.

"Listen, I just went out with your neighbor Mason", I told him breaking the silence.

"Yeah", he responded sadly.

"I think he's exactly what I need. He calls. He does what he says-"

Dimitri took another step closer. "I can do those things too", he said cutting me off.

Hope started to spring in me but I tamed it down. Dimitri had already hurt me because of what I assumed.

"But you didn't. You didn't seem to appreciate me launching myself at you", I told him hurt.

"I was wrong", Dimitri responded simply, starring desperately at me with those eyes that seem to stare into your soul.

I stared at him shocked. I never in a million years would have thought I would have heard those 3 words come out of his mouth.

"I was so used to the world being black and white. About what should and shouldn't happen. I was so sure everything in life had rules, I never realized how it felt for there to be an exception…" he trailed off brushing my check with the back of his fingers.

I listened intently to everything he said, loving the warm-tingly feeling his fingers caused just from touching my cheek.

I could see the truth staring back at me from the depths of his eyes.

"I'm the exception", I breathed, afraid if I spoke louder I would break the wonderful spell that now encased us both.

Dimitri nodded solemnly. "You are my exception", he replied huskily before leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss was magical. Better than any other kiss I had ever had. It told me what his words no longer could say. He loved me. He loved me in a way he had never allowed himself to love anyone else before.

My arms, on their own accord, wound themselves around his neck, bringing us closer and the kiss deepened further. He circled his arms around my lower back and I wondered if it would always be this wonderful between us. Somehow I knew it would.

It could have been days, weeks even but we finally broke apart desperate for air. "I love you Roza", he breathed like a solemn promise.

Those words healed a part of my heart that I hadn't realized had been broken. All the rejection I had received lately was gone and forgotten.

"I love you too Dimitri", I responded sincerely.

His responding smile was mesmerizing. Leaning in again, he proved how much he really loved me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The End**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well its official guys. *sob* This story has ended. It's been amazing ride thanks to all you guys. I have another story in my mind but it'll have to wait till I have fleshed out the idea a little more. I hate when a story is started, and as a reader you get really into it, and then it is just abandoned. I don't want to do that.**

**For the final time (of this story anyways) ;)**

**Please Review. Thanks **


End file.
